Sōsuke Aizen
Introduction Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and sealed awayby Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes. He serves as an antagonist in the Bleach manga and the Five Worlds War series. Personality Aizen is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Aizen is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to, such as when Hades was obsessing over the news of Azuma's defeat Aizen remained unphased about the issue. Aizen initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected captain and was looked up to by many, especially his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative, and very dangerous, nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals. He is willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He frequently toys with his underlings for amusement. According to Kisuke Urahara, since mastering the Hōgyoku, Aizen has become less cautious in battle, for Aizen would not have allowed Urahara to use level 90 Kidō before he subdued the Hōgyoku. Aizen admits his new powers allow him to let his guard down. Due to this newfound power, Aizen has developed an arrogant and overconfident attitude, often not even thinking his attacks or defense through any longer like he used to, or even bothering to find out the effects of his opponents' and his own attacks. In his newest form, he has developed a severe superiority complex, believing he is now above both Shinigami and Hollows. Because of his superior attitude and high intelligence, Aizen is easily enraged when facing something or someone which he does not understand; for example, when witnessing Ichigo Kurosaki use Final Getsuga Tenshō, Aizen becomes furious because he is unable to comprehend how a Human has surpassed him. Relationships Hades Aizen appears to hold a somewhat respectful relationship with Hades, as evidenced by the Guildmaster addressing Aizen on a first name basis. Aizen himself addresses Hades respectfully, going so far as to reassure him when he acted paranoid over Azuma's defeat. History (Bleach manga) Much of Aizen's past is unknown. But it was known he was born with an immense presence. At some point he eventually joined the Gotei 13 and was put into Squad 5 were he eventually rose up to rank of Lieutenant under the command of Shinji Hirako. At some point he invested in the research and creation of the Hōgyoku sacrificing countless of his fellow Soul Reapers and the citizens of Rukongai to do so. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Powers and Abilities As a former captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, Aizen is among the strongest fighters from the Spirit World. Even by the standards of Soul Society's captains, Aizen is incredibly powerful and intelligent, so much so that he was a major threat to Soul Society when he betrayed them and fought against them with his Arrancars. During his time as the leader of the Espada and the Arrancar, he was powerful enough to make them all submit to his will and bidding, even forcing Baraggan Louisenbairn, the former king of Hueco Mundo, into his services. When he actually battled the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, he was powerful and skilled enough to take down several captains at a time, including Captain Commander Yamamoto through his planning skills. During the war with the Wandenreich, he was strong enough to be recognized by Yhwach as one of the 5 Special War Powers alongside the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara, both of whom he's fought and defeated in the past. His power is so great that even very few fighters from the other worlds would be able to hold their own against them: Shinji Hirako noted that only the likes of Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Killer B, Trafalgar D. Water Law, and Naruto Uzumaki would be able to hold their own against him, though he noted that this list would be much shorter if Aizen had access to his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Physical Feats Despite his lean frame, Aizen has notable superhuman feats that can be attributed to his physical prowess Immense Strength: During his first encounter with Ichigo at Soul Society, Aizen was strong enough to stop the blade of Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single sword strike. He stopped Renji Abarai's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process. He stopped Komamura's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength is more than enough to combat someone of the same level. Aizen further displays his strength by cutting through the sword and wrist of Komamura's Bankai. Shunpo Master: Aizen is so fast, opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Aizen can easily outmaneuver Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Ichigo's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Aizen can dodge simultaneous attacks at close-range and evade Bankai-level techniques, and even when being attacked from behind. Fighting Style As a former captain, Aizen is highly skilled in several techniques commonly used by Soul Reapers. He primarily relies on swordsmanship with his Zanpakutō as well as the use of high-level Kidō spells, though he is also skilled in unarmed combat. Even with these skills, the most dangerous and versatile aspect of Aizen's fighting capabilities stem from his intelligence. Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence of the Ōken and its method of creation. He has created several Hollows and Arrancar while avoiding any suspicion from the majority of Soul Society. For over 110 years, he had been engaging in experiments involving unique and highly dangerous manipulations of Reiryoku and Reishi, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Soul Reapers, something which had never been done before. He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara, even knowing how to destroy it. He figured out the true nature of Shinji Hirako's Shikai, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true nature of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of the situations which revolve around it. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Aizen has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Aizen is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind spots. Master Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Aizen can fight back against an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. Aizen can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai. He cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Visored (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease. Hakuda Master: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable unarmed fighter. Repeatedly, Aizen has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he exhibits tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Spiritual Powers As a Soul Reaper, Aizen is capable of harnessing his Reiryoku for spiritual base techniques. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain standards, Aizen possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. When Aizen noted that the Hōgyoku in its half-awakened state can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with at least twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Soul Reaper, he calmly proved able to do so himself. He claims he is more powerful than the entire Espada. After spending a year and a half sealed away in Muken, Aizen is considered to be far more powerful than he was before he was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. He can use Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi to exceedingly devastating effect without incantation and with most of his body still sealed and restrained. His Reiatsu is violet. His immense Reiatsu is the reason why Aizen was chosen as one of the 5 Special War Powers by the Wandenreich. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda stated Aizen's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Aizen's Reiatsu is great enough to, without any effort, bring Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada, to his knees. He has stated it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji, theSixth Division lieutenant) in his path. Aizen's Reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as Suì-Fēng's Nigeki Kessatsu, and remained conscious under the effects of NaNaNa Najahkoop's The Underbelly. His mastery of his Reiatsu can even be used a shield that can vaporize living beings within a few meters him. He can focus his Reiatsu to break through dense barriers that are permeated with Reishi. Kidō Master: Aizen has great proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation, and he can produce powerful protection spells while in battle. Techniques: Immortality: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu, Aizen somewhat regenerates from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return. He is later confirmed by Central 46 to having been left immortal by his interaction with the Hōgyoku. He remained unfazed after being dismembered and impaled by a Soul King-empowered Yhwach. Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. Trivia * Aizen's Japanese VA is Shō Hayami, who also voices Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Nichiya in Fairy Tail and serves as the narrator in One Piece. * Aizen's English VA is Kyle Herbert, who also voices Kiba Inuzuka, Akatsuchi, Ebizo, Inoichi, Mizore, Gamaken, and Nango in Naruto and Nefertari Cobra, Higuma, and Nola in One Piece. Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soul Reaper Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Coalition Commander Category:Immense Power Category:Immortal Category:Keen Intellect Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Former Hero Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Soul Reaper Captain